


Flying

by h311agay



Series: Essays for School [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay





	Flying

The light filters through the locked window

The only light left in my life But not even that remains

The darkness swallows it as well

The light glares off my bare walls, the posters of joy gone

The music that floods my room no longer lifts me

Now it only drags me deeper into the void

I sit on my bed, head bowed

I sit on my bed, head spinning

My door is locked to the outside

Yet I can still hear her clanging and clashing

Her words of hate seep under my door

Twisting and curling like mist

Like snakes in my mind

They burrow deep into my brain

Her words are directed at me

So bitter and cruel

I try to sing

Sing and drown out her words

But I cry out my pain

My words are forced

I feel no pleasure in the notes

Notes of sorrow

Her words increase

My dead eyes rise with a sickness

To the window

It remains locked

I could unlock it

And…

Leap.

Feel the freedom of the wind swoop beneath me

Feel the air desperately try to catch me

Pull me back into my cage

Maybe…

If I flew her words would stop

Perhaps…

Her words would become cries

And maybe, perhaps, possibly

She would never say those words again

I would be so easy to just…

Fly.

Fall.

Die.

But I just stare at the pale pane

As her words still sneak into my room

As her words kill me even more

That night, I dream of falling…

And flying.


End file.
